Lynley Mysteries: Lovemaking
by Jumaolster
Summary: a little BarbaraLynley get together fic. on request


Totally senseless little kissing piece. No plot really. My Barbara and Lynley are more like then tv version ( petit with golden red hair versus very tall dark and handsome). I do however write canon stories, more or less. So this is after Helen's death . I've had some requests about a little Barbara-Lynley shipper piece. This is M ( say M) rated for sure...

Barabara was trembling. She felt totally senseless, her limbs belonged to someone else. She felt like crying out, but hid her face in the pillows. They smelled, profumed, like Lynley.

"Oh my goodness" she thought, more or less conscious.. " This is wonderful."

Lynley was kissing her neck and shoulders. He had made sure she was comfortable and felt secure, they'd been making out for days before actually moving ahead for some love making. He'd felt dizzy with want and desire, but they had both been wanting to be sure that this was right before moving on, ahead, to unchartered territory.

So far, they'd kissed in her kitchenette, he had gone so far as to hold her tightly to himself and stroking her back, the small of her back, and her behind. She'd definately liked it a lot, he knew an immense amount about women, and technically, he knew he was on the right path.

Emotionally, he was not so sure, he wished sometimes she was a more experienced woman. Instead, he was sure Barbara was pretty much inexperienced in personal intimacy. He was just not sure how much she knew? He wanted to be sure not to hurt her, that if she was indeed a virgin, as he suspected, that he would get it right. In his life, he'd never had this particular responsibility, and was praying that his experience would be enough not to scare her off completely. He did realise she had some serious intimacy problems...

Meantime, Barbara was trying not to let her Thomas down. She knew of his casual sexual encounters with some women recently, but she'd understood that those were part of the mourning process. Lynley was a very intense man, after all. Now, more or less a year had passed since Helen's murder, and both of them felt the need to develop their feelings for each other.

Barbara had had a crush on Lynley for ages, just keeping it to herself, he'd first pined after Deborah and then after Helen.

She figured she was way down on the list of women he wanted to be with...

But that hadn't stopped her, really, from accepting his invitations. He knew about her, he knew her, he would not laugh or ridicule her in any way, she was sure.

Deep down in her heart, she wished it was for real. Nor just some physical need from his side, but maybe he could actually want her one day? Love even?

But she hid that thought deep inside her. She felt like friendship was maybe possible, but love? Lynley would pick someone else in the end, she was sure.

He'd flipped her over, and was kissing neck and her shoulder blades, stroking her back and buttocks.

To his delight, she was moaning out loud.

This was the first time they were completely naked together, and he relished every minute of it. He wasn't yet sure it was love, from his side, but he knew Barbara had been loving him in stages ever since like two weeks after they met.

He wanted to make love to her, now, immediately, and then they could snuggle the morning after. He definately did not want to hurt her in any way, and was hoping she understood his needs here.

He was now kissing her back, and was slowly turning her on her side, to touch her breasts and sex, both unexplored. He rolled her on her back, and bent down to suckle her breast.

He let his tongue swirl around her pink nipple, then sucking harder and harder, until he heard her soft moans turn into little cries. He then licked her throat and her chin, to land on her mouth, kissing her deeply. He put his tongue into her mouth to see how ready she was.

And she was. Barbara accepted him fully into her mouth, and he explored her slowly, checking every inch of her mouth, til she started to make little bucking movements with her hips.

He knew then, that she'd relaxed completely, and that he could go as far as he wanted.

He put one hand on her hot sex, stroking her hair and findling the inside of her tighs.

"Oh Thomas, oh yes, please... " she moaned into his chest, kissing him back.

That was the encouragement he needed. He knew she was enjoying this,

"Barbara, baby, tell me what you want? My good girl?"

He felt a wave of love and tenderness flow over him. Was it possible to start again after such tragedy had struck him? Would it be wrong in the eyes of Helen?

Right now he only knew he felt better than in ages.

Slowly he put one finger on the top of her little nub, pressing down. He desperately felt the need to hear her come, to hear her satisfaction, her want for him. He wanted to cover her frame completely with his body , knew he'd be there by the end of the night.

Would she understand the meaning?

He pressed downwards, and found her opening.

"Barbara? Baby?"

In response, she looked up at him briefly. He saw her deep love for him in her eyes, and her want, and knew this was right and good. They'd get things right, maybe it would not be the traditional marriage and living together arrangement for a while, but he was confident they could work it out well.

Thomas slipped one strong finger into her, and heard her moan out loud. He could feel her cramping a bit around him, she wasn't ready yet, and he rubber the insides of her labia to lubricate her.

Barbara suddenly put her hand over his, taking it and directing it to her breasts. She wanted to be touched there, he was willing to wait for the good stuff.

Slowly touching her breasts, her nipples, kissing her, he felt her realxing again. How good he knew her well and understoood her needs.

Some very primal feelings about being her first filled his heart, before the more civilised part of his brain reminded him that this evening was more about her, and much less about him.

He saw her touching herself.

A less secure man would have felt left out, but he knew women needed to get themselves ready sometimes. He was dying to touch her though.

"Barbara, let me touch you? I'll go slow..." He whispered in her ear, and to his joy, she nodded back at him, looking up at him.

"You know I don't know ? Right?" She hid her head against his shoulder.

"Shh. Don't worry about anything, we'ìll just take things slowly, ok?"

She nodded, relieved at his understanding.

He cradled her with one arm, leaning against her, and started stroking her sex with his other hand. Goodness, it felt good.

He couldn't resist, and put his hand up to his nose first and then to hers. She whimpered against his chest, she was very wet now.

He, in turn, was painfully hard. He looked in his bedside table drawer and picked a condom. He wouldn't show her his collection for fear she'd be insulted and just picked the one he felt was the best. A regular one for complete protection. He would never risk Barabara's postition, and right now, his job was to protect her, wasn't it?

For easier penetration, he pulled out a tube with cream.

"Put on the condom, Barbara? And then some gel?"

She looked a bit scared, but followed his lead.

He felt her small hands dressing him with a condom and closed his eyes in joy. She hadn't really touched him yet, he'd have to teach her some things... in time, he tought.

He squeeezed some gel into her palm.

" Put it over the condom baby, it'll be easier for us?"

His Barbara was sitting up now, in bed, facing him. He could see she was still quite nervous, but she applied the gel all around him. It was a bit awkward, but it would help her later. And also him, he thought. Thomas was a bit worried about hurting her. He'd not wanted to actually ask for fear of being rude, but he was sure this was difficult for her. To say the least.

His own first time had been a drunken romp with an older girl at a party. Eons ago, he didn't even remember it much. He guessed he'd been pretty clumsy and way to impatient, but somehow she'd not seemed to care. The next Monday , at school, he'd been a total idiot and bragged about it. He still cringed when thinking about it. Good Lord, what an idiot he'd been. Needless to say, he'd never speak about Barbara and himself...

He suddenly realised she was watching him, waiting for his approval.

"Oh, Barbara, that's good. My good baby..." He nodded at her, taking her hand, and stroking it up and down his lengths a couple of times. He was in heaven.

He bent over, rolling her onto her back, and kissing her, he put one leg between hers.

She immediately separeted her legs, that was a good sign... She was getting ready.

He positioned himself over her, and caressing her sex a couple of times with his member, he could feel her trying to relax.

When he felt her laying there, open and ready, he put himself over her, positioning himself at her opening, nudging it open.

He took a deep breath and guided his tip into her. Barbara had been laying with her arm spread out, like her legs, but now she began caressing his chest and his nipples. He knew she wanted him.

He pressed a bit further into her, listening to her moans and whimpers. He sighed deeply, pushing into her resistance.

He felt a surge of happiness, his chest burning with emotion. All his. He'd never mention this caveman side of himslef to her, he didn't need to . She'd seen it already. Somehow getting together with a friend meant he didn't have to explain a lot of things...

He moved slowly a couple of times back and into her opening, to widen her, she was still very tight.

Then he slowly entered her, feeling her insides stretch around him, her dense resistance widening and then breaking. He pushed all the way in, and then lay still. He listened to her breathing, slowly becoming regular again, and felt her holding on to him.

Barbara had never had so many good emotions flowing into and out of her and throught her at once before. She had been scared for sure, in the beginning, knowing that there was no going back here, but she was so happy she'd taken this step.

When she felt him entering her, she felt like exploding with emotion. Finally. She hoped dearly this was for real, that Thomas was sincere. She knew he was, she just wasn't sure how they would go on about this. They would decide later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy herself.

She felt him entering her fully. It hurt a bit, but not like she'd expected. Lucky he knew about gel, and about waiting...

He was all inside her now, and was resting inside her. She moved under him.

"Thomas? I love it. Go on, just like that?" And Thomas felt like he could go on for ever, moving in and out of her, listing to her little moans.

He felt her moving with him, getting the rythm, enjoying it. He picked up the pace himself, entering her faster and a bit harder.

He didn't worry about her coming. It was her first time, after all, and he knew how to take good care of her later, if need be. But when he felt Barbara starting to close her muscles around him, moaning louder and thrusting her hips agianst him, he was more than content.

He'd been good for her.

He suddenly felt her coming around him, and held her tightly. Thrusting into her one more time, he came as well, yelling her name.

She whimpered something into his shoulder, but he was too exahusted to understand, he just sank into her and rested on top of her before pulling out, contorting his face in pain.

What an experience, for both on them.

He kissed her.

"Let's sleep now, baby? Tomorrow we'll talk..." He kissed her deeply and cuddled her aginst him.

They soon fell asleep, both of them. Thomas was thinking about how good he felt, he hadn't felt this good since Helen died.

Barbara, being more pragmatic, sleepily thought how good it had been, and how good it was she'd prgrammed the coffemachine for tommorow.

A fresh cup of coffee, that's what they would need in the morning,,,,,

Finis...


End file.
